Aila, the light, the savior
by SarahxSwanQueen
Summary: What if Regina just needed someone to show her her happy ending. To let her see that she can love again. What if she just needed her daughter? Eventually Swan Queen. Set in the episode of the Miller's daughter after the death of Cora.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **

**What if Regina just needed someone to show her her happy ending. To let her see that she can love. What if she just needed her daughter? Eventually Swan Queen. Set in the episode of the Miller's daughter after the death of Cora.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Once upon a time.**

**It can be that there are grammar mistakes, as I'm from the Netherlands, but I really tried to get all the mistakes out.**

**Regina's POV**

I was crying while I held my mother in my arms. The energy flooded away from my mother. And while that was happening somebody else came back to life and changed back in her usual form.

**Aila's POV**

I was lying in the field, when suddenly there was a bright light and I couldn´t see anything. I closed my eyes to the light and despite the fact that I knew what was happening, I was beginning to feel scared. It had been so long, so long. I was about to see my mom for the first time in... I actually didn´t know. But it had been so long ago since I had seen my mom for the last time. I didn´t know for how long I stayed here, in this place. Days, months, maybe years? Everything here felt eternal. I didn´t know how much had changed since the last time I was in the real world.

'Don't be scared my daughter, open your eyes.'

As I did I see my dad standing in front of me and I practically jumped at him to hug him. He lifted me, so that my chin rested upon his shoulder and I hugged him tighter, knowing that would be the last time for many years. As I hugged him, I saw grandpa and a new woman standing behind dad. My dad let me go and I walked behind him to grandpa and the new woman. When I looked better at the new woman I recognized her, but couldn´t quiet place my finger upon it.

'Who are you?' I asked the woman curiously.

'I'm Cora, your grandmother,' the woman named Cora said.

'Have we met yet?' I asked. I knew for sure that I had seen her before.

'Yes, I was the one who sent you here,' the woman said quietly, who was looking ashamed. Oh so that was where I recognized her from.

'Aila, it's time, you can't stay much longer,' my dad said.

I looked up to Cora and said:'I forgive you.'

The woman smiled and I saw a tear streaming down her face. 'Thank you, you're a strong and true person Aila. And will you please tell me my daughter that I love her, I haven't had the chance yet and she has to know,' she said with regret.

'I will,' I said. I walked towards grandpa and he collected me into a hug. 'Please tell Regina that I forgive her and that I love her,' he whispered in my ear.

I nodded. 'You're a strong girl Aila, just like your mom,' he said and I heard in his voice something of regret for the past. Things he hadn't done, but should for the sake of his daughter.

I smiled to him and turned around and ran to my dad to once again hug him and I began to cry into his shoulder. 'I'm... I'm going to miss you dad,' I sobbed into his shoulder.

He pulled away and grabbed my shoulders instead. 'Me too my light, me too. But you're not going to be alone. Your mom is there and she loves you very much, she needs you right now. She believes that there's no happy ending for her, but there is and you have to show her and teach her to let herself love again. You'll let her see her happy ending and with that you'll be the savior of all the people.' he said.

'But I don't know what the happy ending for mom is. What if I can't do it, can't show her. What if I can't be the savior for everyone,' I said concerned.

'But you'll know when the time is right and remember darling that when you don't know what to do, you just have to look deep into your heart. And remember that when you go away from here I'm not gone, I'm here,' and while he said that he placed his hand upon where my heart is supposed to be. 'I will always protect you and be there for you.'

He squeezed my shoulders and slowly he started to fade away.'I love you, Aila,' he said.

'I love you too, dad,' I said and then he was gone and completely faded away. I was now standing in a garden. I looked around me and saw a grand mansion. Not knowing where to go I started to walk to go find my mom.

When I walked I saw that this place didn´t at all looked like the Entchanted Forrest. It looked so different. I heard a noise behind me and when I turned I saw something moving forward towards me with people in it. It made a horrible noise and it looked like some sort of monster. I started to run from it, but it was catching me up and when it passed me, nothing happened. So it wasn´t a monster after all. There were strange things in this place. The Enchanted Forrest really had changed since the last I was here.

I saw people walking at the other side of the street and noticed that their clothes were so different from mine. I passed something that was called Granny's. I saw that there were many people inside, talking, eating and drinking. Maybe they knew where my mom was. I walked inside and towards the counter.

'Can I ask you something ma'am?' I asked a woman with red in her hair. Strange I thought to myself, never seen that before.

'Yes, of course,' she answered.

'I'm looking for my mom, but I can't find her. Do you know where she is?'

'Well, what's her name?'

'The Queen'

'What?' she asked confused.

'Other people call her the Queen or Your Majesty, but people that know her a bit call her Regina.'

'As in the... the Evil Queen?' the woman asked confused.

'My mom is no Evil Queen,' I said, a bit offended. At the same moment that I said that I heard the door ring. I looked behind me and I saw a woman with blond hair walking in. She walked straight to the counter. 'I want something strong Ruby,' she said. She looked tired and angry.

'Just a sec Em,' the woman, so called Ruby said.

'I'm sorry girl, but I can't help. But you could go ask her,' Ruby pointed at the blond woman. 'She could help you further.'

I walked to the blond woman, hesitating a bit, because she didn´t look all to happy. 'Do you know where my mom is?'

She didn´t hear it, so I asked her again.

'What?' she asked and she looked around before she saw me standing before her. 'Oh sorry kid, what was your question?'

'Do you know where my mom is?' I asked her now a bit annoyed by her. This woman really needed to learn to listen.

'Who's your mother?'

'The Queen, Regina,' I said.

'You mean...'

'I mean Regina,' I said irritated, totally frustrated by this woman. I had patience, but if someone kept going on like this, I lost my patience.

'But... But if she's your mom, you're her daughter,' she said totally confused.

I rolled my eyes at her comment, smart ass. 'Yeah, seems logical, doesn't it.'

'She never told me.'

'But can you bring me to her?'

'I don't know where she is, but you can go with me to Snow.'

'Snow as in the princess?' I asked her.

'Yeah,' she answered as I saw her frown. I wasn´t sure if I should go with her or not. She said that I could go to Snow and you could trust the princess. But I didn´t know this blond woman, she could be lying. I looked into her eyes and I saw that she was an honest person. This was a sort of power of me. I could read people through their eyes, through their eyes a saw their emotions and their intentions.

'Okay, I'll go with you,' I said and smiled at her. She smiled back and gestured to me to follow her. I followed her to one of those monsters. She got in the monster, but I hesitated.

'Get in,' she said.

'Are those monsters safe?' I asked her worried.

'These monsters are cars and they're totally safe,' she answered as I saw that she held back a laugh, but I could still see that she was amused. I saw that she did keys in something of hole and rotated them a quarter. As she did that, the so called car began to vibrate and growl and suddenly we were moving forward. I sat tense in the car as we moved forward and passed strange looking houses and people. The woman noticed that and began to talk. 'So... what's your name?'

'Why should I tell your mine if I don't know yours?' I asked her back.

She chuckled and said 'It wouldn't surprise me if you are a relative of Regina, but anyway my name is Emma. Emma Swan.'

'Aila,' I answered. It was silent again. After awhile we stopped. I got out of the car as fast as possible, still a bit freaked about by that car and walked with her through a door and up the stairs. We stopped and she got keys out of her pocket to open a door. We walked in and when I was in and looked around I saw a cozy and lovely place. I immediately saw Snow, another man and a kid who looked the same age as me. Snow looked slightly older now, like 7 years had past. So I was away for 7 years I thought to myself. That's long.

'Snow, there's someone here for you,' Emma said.

'Who?' she asked and she turned around. I saw by her eyes that she recognized me, but didn´t know from where.

'I'm Aila, Regina's daughter,' I said.

'But… but Regina doesn't have a daughter,' Snow said baffled.

'Just stop with saying that, everyone I have asked for help just keep saying that my mom doesn't have a daughter. But believe me I'm Regina's daughter,' I said to them, standing on the point to yell at them.

'So you're my mom's daughter? She never told me about you,' the boy said.

'Mom? What do you mean with mom? She's not your mom,' I said to him confused. It just kept getting weirder with every second.

'Let's forget that for a second. Who's your father then?' Snow said, having found her voice again.

'My dad's name is Daniel,' I said with a huff. Why all these questions? What was the problem here?

'Oh my god,' Snow said.

'Can you just please get me my mother, I want to see her, I missed her,' I sobbed now, just tired and needing my mom. I didn´t need all these problems now. Everyone was silent. Suddenly Emma spoke up again. 'I'll get you your mother.'

'Henry,' Emma now directing her to the boy, 'could you call your mother, I think it's for the best now. Explain to her short what's happening and ask her to come over. Okay, kid?'

'Okay,' he said and he grabbed some sort of box and began pushing on buttons. After a while he began to speak into the thing.

'Hello, with Henry.'

'Mom, there's a girl here and her name is Aila. She asks for you.'

'She's coming I think. When she heard the name, she mumbled something about coming and just hang up,' Henry now talked to us. It was silent again. I was waiting for what seemed like hours, when suddenly the bell rang..

I stood up from the couch and rushed forward towards the door, being there the first to open the door. When I opened the door, I just stood there, shocked. I felt tears well up in my eyes and saw that the same happened to my mom. 'Mom?' I sobbed, tears streaming down my face.

**Regina's POV**

Hearing her name was enough for me to handle automatically. My brain shot down and I had only one thing in my head. Going to Aila. I hadn´t heard her name for years. Not having allowed myself to think about her, to prevent myself for losing myself for good.

I didn't know how I got at Snow's place. The only thing that mattered now was Aila. Everything seemed to take hours, even getting out of the car, when it supposedly took a second. Walking the stairs up, it seemed like the highest stairs ever. When I rang the bell, I was nervous. Scared that I had hallucinated all of this. I had forgotten about what Snow did to me just hours ago. When the door opened I saw Aila. _Aila_. I was shocked and just stood there, not believing this. Tears were forming in my eyes. It was when Aila sobbed Mom that I was pulled out of my trance. I immediately pulled her into a hug and probably crushed her. I let the tears finally go and I cried openly. Not caring who was standing there. So many years, so many years without her and now she was finally back. I thought that she was dead. I pushed her into a place in my heart and built walls around it, to protect me from losing myself. And now I was just hugging her, she was _alive. _I felt the tears from Aila dripping down on my shoulder. I pulled away to only pepper kisses all over her face.

'I missed you so much, Aila. So much. I thought that I had lost. That you were dead. I missed everything about you. I missed the sounds of your steps, your laugh, your voice even the times that you were angry and so much more. I love you so much and I don't want to lose you ever again,' I sobbed and felt myself smiling despite the fact that I was crying. Just glad that I had her again.

'I'm never going away mom, never. This was the only and the last time,' Aila said. I pulled her into a hug again and tightened my arms around her.

'Mom...Mom I can't... can't breathe,' she choked out.

'Oh I'm so sorry sweetie, but you just have to adjust to it, because I'm going to hug you every minute I can,' I told her jokingly. I looked around me and realized now where I was. They all looked really shocked about what just occurred. I immediately adjusted my composure and stood straight, knowing that they had seen me cry is something that I wished they had never seen. I pulled Aila towards my side. I could see the confusion all over her face, as she saw my change in emotions.

'Mom, what's wrong?'

'Nothing, dear. Let's just get home, away from the two idiots and their precious daughter,' I said looking darkly at Snow. I turned around to walk to the door, but turned around one more time and walked to Henry: 'Henry, I know this is very confusing and all, but I will explain in later to you, if you want. And this doesn't change my love for you, never.' I said, wanting to pull him in a hug, but not knowing his reaction to it, I touched his cheek softly instead and gave him a smile. I turned around to Aila to take her hand. But she quickly pulled her hand from me and walked to Emma.

'Thank you, for bringing my mother to me.' Aila said and with that she walked to me and once again I took her hand and we walked out of the apartment to home.

**Liked it? Please review, really love that.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello there. I was really busy with school and all, so I updated really late. But here it is. The **_italics _**are memories from the past. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own OUaT. If I did, the show would be all about Swan Queen.**

**Aila's POV**

When mom pulled the car up the lane I recognized this house immediately. In the garden of this house I came back. We walked up the stairs into the house. I looked around me and noticed that it wasn't very homey. Everything was neat and not really personal. The only things that were personal were some photos that I noticed as we walked in another room. I walked to the framed photos and saw one with mom standing with her arms wrapped around a boy, looking familiar with the boy called Henry. Did he live here? I remembered that he called mom also his mom. Mom came standing behind me and I turned around to see her smiling sadly at the picture.

'Mom?'

'Yes dear?' Mom said looking away from the picture and smiling at me.

'Is he also your son?'

'It's all very complicated, but he's my adopted son. Do you understand what that means?'

I shook my head.

'It means that when someone isn't capable for taking care of her son or daughter, someone else raises their kid. And be the parent instead.'

'So why is he with Emma and Snow and that man?' I asked confused. If he was her son, he should be here, right?

'It's a long story, dear and I think that you first should settle in. Maybe a trip through home and letting you see how everything here works. Then, you can also see your room and afterwards that we can sit down and talk.'

'Yeah, ok.' I said and she gestured to me to follow her to my room.

**Regina´s POV**

I showed her one of the guest rooms and turned it into a room what was perfect for her with magic. The walls were colored light blue with pink flowers painted all over the wall. A big white bed was in the room with softly colored pink bed sheets. Aila immediately dove into the bed and began jumping on the mattress.

'This is awesome mom, the beds are really improved since the last time I was here.'

I winced at the mention of that. How was I going to explain what worse things I did? How was I going to explain that I cursed this whole town and that we weren't in the Enchanted Forest. Which made me realize something. How did she get here? They told me that she died. I saw her dead. I took her in my arms, _dead_.

_I was lying on my bed, waiting. Soon Johanna would bring by Aila and then I could see my precious daughter again, for the first time in a week. I traveled with the king and Snow to another land for negotiating. I could have brought her with us, but that would have looked suspicious. They thought Aila was an orphan and that Johanna took care of her. And bringing her with me would have seemed weird. Why would you bring a kid along with you? The king and Snow couldn't know that Aila, really was my daughter and not Johanna's. They would send her away, the Queen having a child that was not from the King, that would be disastrous. He just wanted that all my attention was set on Snow. Snow, that child, who had taken my one true love away from me. If she knew of Aila, she immediately would tell everybody and then they would take Aila from me. And I cannot lose Aila. If I lose her, I would be lost. She was the one who kept me from completely losing myself in anger and revenge._

_A knock on my door. 'My Queen.' A servant said, but it wasn't Johanna._

'_I asked for Johanna,' I said annoyed._

'_Johanna isn't available at the moment.'_

'_Why not?' I asked, beginning to worry._

'_She is in her chamber. The orphan child, Aila is found dead. She…'_

_I hadn't heard the rest of what he said. Dead. It couldn't be._ _I pushed him aside and rushed out my room. I ran to the part of the castle where the servants stayed, to the room of Johanna and Aila. I stood before the door that led to their chamber. It's just a joke, Regina. He was messing with you. Just push that door open and you would see Aila. She would run to you and hug you and you would take her in your arms. I pushed the door open and what I saw was the most horrible thing that I had ever seen. There she was lying in the arms of Johanna on the floor, which was covered with blood. Her long wavy brown hair in a braid draped across her shoulder. Her beautiful blue eyes that was a heritage of Daniel closed. Her skin pale. There was still blood pouring out of a wound in her chest, beside Aila's body lied a dagger. I just stood there, I couldn't move, still not believing that this was real. Johanna's sob, took me out of my trance. I walked to Aila and let myself fall to the floor. I cradled her in my arms and my first sob broke free. My tears beginning to stream down my face and falling on Aila's face. I placed my hand over her heart, but I couldn't feel a beat._

'_Aila,' I sobbed over and over. I didn't notice that guards entered the room and were walking towards me. I only noticed them when they ripped me away from Aila. I kicked and screamed, but it didn't help. They didn't let me go. I had a magical outburst and everyone was blown away from me. I ran to Aila again. Someone had hit me with something on my head, because before I could get to Aila, I saw blackness and fell to the floor._

_I woke up in my own room. I was confused. Shouldn't Aila be here. And then everything came back to me. Aila was dead. She died, no she was murdered, remembering the dagger. And then a question hit me. Who? Who murdered her? She hadn't done anything, she wouldn't hurt a fly. She just couldn't be dead. I had to go to her. Maybe I could save her. Maybe it wasn't too late. I tried to convince myself that she still lived, trying to forget that I hadn't felt a heartbeat. I rushed to my door to open it, but it was closed. Why would they do that? I tried to open it with magic, but it felt like something there stopped my magic. _

'_Let me out!' I screamed, while kicking at the door. After what felt like ten minutes long screaming and kicking, I heard footsteps. The door was pushed open harshly and I stumbled back. The King walked inside with four guards as well. One of the guards closed the door behind him and two guards waited at the door. _

'_Why is my door locked, I need to go outside,' I said._

'_Why the hurry?' the King said._

'_I can save Aila'_

'_No you can't save her anymore, she doesn't have a heartbeat. She's dead.'_

'_You're lying.' I whispered still trying to convince myself that she didn't die._

'_You don't believe me? Then come with me.' He said and walked away. I walked after him and which each step I was taking, I became more and more scared of what was to come. With each step I was less convinced that she was alive and more convinced that…. no I could not think of that. We went to another room, where the sick stayed. He opened the door and there I saw Aila, lying on a bed. She looked paler. There was no more blood pouring out of her wound and she was wearing fresh clothes. She was isolated from the others with curtains around her bed. The tears came once again and I ran to her. I let myself fall on my knees beside her bed and stroked her hair. Sobs once again coming. I placed my hand on the wound and let my magic free. The wound healed, but nothing happened. I didn't feel a frantic beat against my hand from her heart. I didn't hear a gasp for air. Nothing. She lie still and lifeless._

'_No! Aila, no! Don't leave me. I can't…. I can't live without you. I love you.' I screamed and yelled and cried. I didn't care who heard me, they all could know in what heartbreak I was. I didn't know for how long I sat there, now having my arms wrapped around her. After I don't know for how long, my sobs died down and I was staring ahead of me into nothing. Who could have done this? Killed my precious, beautiful girl? She wouldn't harm a fly. Everyone loved her, adored her. When she was in a room she always managed to set a smile on everyone's faces. The one who could have killed her with a reason was….. was Leopold. If he had discovered the truth, he never would have let her alive. With that realization an intense feeling came. A feeling of vengeance of the deepest hate. I turned and saw the king staring at me and Aila. 'You did this.' I whispered looking directly at him. _

'_Why would I?' he said, but I saw something in his eyes, a glint that told otherwise. _

'_You know from Aila and me and that's why you did this.' I said, speaking louder with each word._

'_I didn't murder her, not personally at least.' After he said that I left Aila's side and lunged myself forward on him, but before I could really reach him, guards grabbed me by my arms. _

'_You murdered her… you monster. An innocent girl. She hadn't done anything. You bastard!'_

'_You know what it is, Regina?' he said, a smirk beginning to form on his lips. 'If you hadn't kept her with you, here in this castle, she would still be alive. You were just selfish and only cared for your own happiness, not thinking about hers. So you kept her here in this castle, she was practically trapped here. You kept her here, knowing the probability of that someone could find out about her and you. If you hadn't done that and gave her to someone else, she would have been free and the most important thing of all…. alive. You wouldn't see her, but she would be happy with another family. So instead of giving me the blame, take a look at yourself.' He ended his speech with a bigger smirk. _

_The meaning of his speech began to dawn on me. It was all my fault. He was right. If I just hadn't been that selfish, she still would have been alive. But back then I only cared that she was with me, not thinking of her future life, of the dangers here. She was dead, because of me. I didn't murder her, but I was the reason behind it. She was murdered, because of me. All, because of me. With all of this dawning on me I let my legs buckle down, the guards holding me up from falling on my knees. More tears were streaming down my face. 'No.. no…. NOOOOO!' I kept yelling and yelling while crying. It was becoming hard for me to keep breathing and I began to hyperventilate. _

'_Calm down, we need you alive. With dinner, you must be calmed down. We can't let Snow suspect anything, do we?' Leopold said._

_I looked up at him. Snow… it was always about Snow. I may be the reason of the murder of Aila, but he murdered her. He murdered her, because she formed a threat for Snow. They both had taken everything away from me. Leopold my freedom and Snow my true love. And now Aila, my only thing, who kept me from completely losing myself, from taking revenge. And now that was gone, nothing was stopping me from killing them both._

'_Take her to her chambers.' Leopold ordered the guards._

_As the guards forced me to my feet and dragged me out of the room, I looked one last time at Aila. I would take my revenge, let them know what they did. I would honor your death, Aila. They weren't going to get away with this._

'Mom? Mom?!'

'What?' I asked not knowing that she was talking to me.

'You kinda zoned out there, mom.'

'Ow, yeah. Just thinking of something.' Aila looked at me, knowing that there was something wrong.

'Is everything alright, mom?'

'Yeah, don't worry about me. What was your question?'

'Ow yeah, umm. I'm kinda hungry.' And as Aila said that I heard a grumble from her stomach.

'Yes, of course dear. What do you want?'

'I really missed your apple pie, the one that you only make for me. Do you have some? Otherwise we could make it, do you still have the apple honey crisp tree?'

'Yes of course.' We walked to the tree, but as we came in the garden we didn't see a tree. Where the tree should stand, was nothing more but a circle of earth, where supposedly the trunk of the tree was.

**So.. what did you think? Liked it? Please leave reviews and tips to get better. Thank for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry about the late update, I got all these test and PTA's. But now I have officially vacation so extra time. This chapter will mostly be a flashback from Aila.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OUaT (but I do dream about it)**

**Chapter 3**

**Aila's POV**

'Hey mom. That's the place. The place where I was when I came back.' I said excitedly.

'That can't be possible Aila, there stood my apple tree, just this morning.' Mom said, confusion written over her face.

'But it was really there mom, that exact place.'

'But Aila, that would mean...' I saw mom's eyes brighten.

'What mom? What would that mean?' I asked, eager to understand what stopped her sentence.

'But that's not possible, all these years, all these years.' And she began pacing back and forth. I called her by her name a few times, wanting her to explain, but it was like she was in a trance. She didn't react and mumbled to herself the same sentence over and over again. 'All these years.'

At first I didn't get what she was talking about, but after hearing the same sentence over and over again the realization dawned on me. I grabbed her arm and she stopped pacing. She looked at me and tears began to form in her eyes.

'You were so close to me, all these years, you stood just there and I didn't know.' She whispered and I saw the tears rolling down her cheeks falling onto the grass.

'You couldn't know mom. You couldn't know that I was that tree.'

'I should have known. If I had been a good mom, I should have known.' She was sobbing now.

'You couldn't. It was meant to be this way. It was fate.'

'What do you mean with fate?'

'It was meant to be that I was turned into the apple tree. It was meant to be that I didn't come back until now.'

'What?' Mom asked confused.

'Maybe we need to sit down for this, because it's a long story. Can you first make some food? I'm still hungry.' I said, feeling my stomach grumble in agreement.

'Of course sweetheart.' And with that we walked inside a room, what should be the kitchen. Mom walked to something that looked like a closet and pulled the door open. There was a light in there and food, lots of food. I saw her grab eggs and other things and close the door. What was that for closet? I walked to it and opened the door, I immediately felt cold from that closet. What could possibly be in that closet that could make it cold in there? Magic?

'Mom?'

'Yes?' She answered, while grabbing a mixing bowl from a cabinet and starting to break the eggs on the kitchen sink unit.

'What's that closet?' I asked and pointed at it.

She turned around and looked at where I pointed. 'Oh you mean the refrigerator?'

'The refrig... what?' I asked, confused with the name. I had never heard of a closet with that name.

'The refrigerator, dear. It's for keeping the food cool and good.'

'Why the cold?'

'That's what keeps it well.' Mom said, looking entirely amused with the situation.

'Where does it come from?'

'Electrify makes it that cold.'

'Electrify?' I asked confused.

'It's.. maybe I should explain it later. It's difficult to explain. Maybe you can start your story about this being fate.'

'I think it's better to explain that later. It's hard to explain and you can better sit for this story.'

'Oh okay.' She turned back around and continued with throwing some ingredients in the bowl and mixing it. It was silent except for the sound of the mixing.

'What are you going to make?' I asked curiously.

'Pancakes. Trust me, if your taste for sweet didn't chance, you'll like this very much.' She said while smiling. When she was done with mixing, she grabbed a frying pan from another cabinet and placed it on a stove. Finally there was something that I recognized, that was until I saw her push and turn a button and suddenly there was fire. I could remember that with a stove you needed wood.

'Why don't we use wood for the stove.'

'Gas and electrify. I will explain it all later.'

'Okay.' It was silent again and I was watching while she cooked. After half an hour she was done and was setting the table to eat. Once set and done, I was sitting and waiting for her to bring the so called pancakes. It smelled really good and was ready to taste it. Once mom put the plate in front of me, I attacked it, I was so hungry.

'Mmmmm, it doesn't only smell good, but also tastes good.' I said while devouring the pancake.

'I usually make them with apples in it. Henry likes it that way, but that's a problem now without my apple tree.' She said while watching me eat. She didn't make a pancake for herself. At the mention of Henry I was curious and wanted to ask about him, but I knew that I first had to tell my story.

'I'm going to tell you the story, but don't interrupt me.' I said. Mom nodded and I continued.

_I was nearly jumping on the bed from excitement. When Johanna was done with her tasks, I could finally see mom again. I really missed her. _

_I heard Johanna enter the room and I almost tackled her as I ran to her. 'Come. We need to go to mom.' I said as I grabbed her hand and dragged her towards the door. _

'_Just a little more patience sweetie. I need to do a few more things before we can go. Just wait a few more minutes.' Johanna said and I huffed. She walked out of the room and I was alone again. I walked to bed and sat on it. I waited a few minutes before growing impatient again. Patience wasn't really one of my skills. I saw a book on the nightstand of Johanna and grabbed it to distract myself. I read about six sentences before I was distracted again. I let myself back on the bed and closed my eyes. Then suddenly I had an idea. I could go outside and pick flowers for mom. She would love that. I could go pick lilies, her favorites. I looked out of the window and saw that it was dark. Johanna said that I couldn't go outside if it was dark. But if I went quickly and just picked the flowers. I knew exactly where they were and Johanna wouldn't miss me a second. With that in thought, I went down stairs to where the kitchen for the servants was. No one was in the kitchen, luckily, to busy with getting everything ready to call it a night. I cautiously walked to the door that led to the courtyard for the servants, hoping that nobody would walk in suddenly and tell Johanna what I was doing. The last thing I needed was an angry Johanna, when I wanted to go to Mom. Not that mom would allow that my time with her would be wasted. But if Johanna told her about my little night walk in the garden, I would have problems with mom and Johanna. And I didn't know who was worse when they were angry, Johanna or mom. Sure mom was strict, but that's mostly because she wanted to protect me. But Johanna cared for me every day and was strict. So I would be hearing longer from her how I broke the rules. Johanna was mostly strict, because if something happened to me, mom would kill her. But that was not the only reason. After my mom gave me to Johanna and I lied in her arms, she immediately began to care for me and love me as her own daughter. And for me she was also sort of a mother. Mom was my biological mother, but Johanna cared for me every day and loved me. So Johanna was really important to me._

_It was dark outside and I nearly couldn't see anything, the only light coming from the moon and from the lights inside the castle. I walked fast, but not too fast so that I would trip over a stick or something. The lilies weren't far away, but I needed to be fast, for if Johanna would come earlier to our chamber. _

_I saw the flowers in the moonlight and walked to them. I crouched to the ground and started picking them. They were beautiful with colors as cream white and soft pink. Mom would surely love them. While I was picking the flowers, I heard a sound behind me. I looked behind me, but saw nothing. I went further with picking, choosing the perfect flowers. But something still didn't feel right, like someone was watching me. I looked behind me again, but still saw nothing. But not really trusting it, I hurriedly picked the last flowers before standing up and running to the door with the lilies in my hand, not so careful anymore for if I tripped or not. I looked straight for me to the door. Just a few more feet from the door. Suddenly I tripped over something that wasn't here before. I fell flat on my face and tried to stand up again, but something kept me to the ground. I looked behind me and saw that a root had wrapped itself around my ankles and was pulling me away from the door. I heard voices come from the kitchen and screamed for help, but no one was coming. I was pulled backwards with the flowers still in my hand. I was scared, roots couldn't move and someone must have heard her screams, but it still happened. Suddenly the root stopped pulling and I tried to stand up again, but it still was wrapped around my ankles, so I failed. I looked up and saw that the door was far away. I felt a hand grab my right shoulder and turned me around. I looked at my side, too terrified to look at the person who was causing all of this. I saw that I was next to the lilies again. I slowly looked up and some that it was a woman. I didn't recognize her. Tears began to well up in my eyes, scared that this were my last minutes before the woman would kill me._

'_Who are you?' I asked the tears beginning to fall._

'_Has your mother never told about me? I'm Cora, your grandmother.'_

'_But mom said that she didn't have a mother.'_

'_Well, she did think I was dead, after she let me kill me by Hook. Or thought I was killed. She just didn't really think that I may be alive.' She looked at me and then at my hand were the lilies were. 'She always loved lilies.' She said and took the lilies out of my hand. She burned them in fire that was coming out of her hand as I looked horrified. Suddenly there was blue smoke around us and when it cleared I was near the apple tree of mom._

'_What are going to do?' I asked, getting scared for what her answer was._

'_I'll let Regina think you're death. But don't worry, it isn't really going to happen. You are just not going to live in this world.'_

'_But why do you want to let mom think that I'm death?' _

'_Because you would cast the downfall of Regina. She loves you and because of that you are her weakness. And a queen can't have any weaknesses to rule her land.'_

'_But why is loving me a weakness?' I asked._

'_Hasn't your mother told you? Hasn't she learned? Even with the dead of Daniel?' Cora asked herself. ' Well then I should tell you dear. Love is weakness and because of that weakness she will murder the king and take the power that belongs to her.'_

'_Why would she murder the king?'_

'_Because when you're death she wants revenge. Revenge on the king, because he murdered you.'_

'_But he doesn't.'_

'_Indeed, but he has a part in it. He hired me to kill you. But I won't, I'll just bring you in another world.' She said. Why would the king want me death? What did I do to him? And why won't she kill me if she was told so? What wasn't she telling?_

'_What for world?'_

'_A beautiful world with the curse of eternity, which you are going to it now.' She said and before I could react she flicked with her hand and I felt myself walking to the apple tree. I tried to stop, but it felt like I hadn't any control over my body. I began to cry now really realizing what was about to happen. If I just hadn't gone to the courtyard for these stupid flowers, I would have been waiting really long in the chamber, but I would be with my mother. Now I didn't even get the chance to see her one last time._

_Now standing before the tree I raised one hand and touched the trunk with my fingertips. I felt that my fingertips were going in the trunk and found my foot moving again. One foot in the trunk. 'I love you mom. Forgive me.' The other foot went in and it felt like I became one with the trunk. First there was blackness, then there was a bright light. _

_**So what did you think about it? The next chapter I will continue with the flashback and end it with the present. Reviews are always appreciated.**_


End file.
